


Fine Day For A Wedding

by GoringWriting



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Henry Allen does a favor for Lewis Snart he asks for one of the children to marry his son. Leonard volunteers so it won't be Lisa who goes. But how will Barry react?





	Fine Day For A Wedding

“No,” Len says staring his father in the eye. Lewis had asked him to some pretty shitty things, but an arranged marriage to pay off a debt made in prison is the lowest yet.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter boy. Doc Allen wants someone who can protect his kid out in the world and it’s either going to be you or your sister. You will decide now,” Lewis says and Len grits his teeth and nods. As much as he doesn’t want to marry some random guy he wants his sister to even less.

“Excellent. I will have Doc Allen set the meeting time and place. I suggest you prepare yourself,” Lewis says leaving Len there to worry. He’s never met Doc Allen’s kid Barry. 

A couple of days later Len is hiding in the library across the street from where he’s supposed to have his first meeting with Barry. 

He's pressed himself into the corner farthest from the door and his breath is coming out in quick pants and his vision is swimming and his head is spinning and he thinks this is what a panic attack feels like.

“Hey are you okay?” A soft voice asks and Len looks up into a pair of concerned green eyes and something inside if him breaks and hot tears slide down his cheeks.

“Whoa, here take a breath. What's got someone as beautiful as you crying?” The guy asks helping Len sit down in the librarian's office.

Len suddenly finds himself spilling the entire story to this kind stranger and hating himself for it. The guy looks too sweet and innocent to have to deal with Len's fucked up life. It's just not fair to him.

When Len's done sobbing the guy goes into the office kitchen and makes him some hot cocoa with mini marshmallows. Len feels much better after his drink and finally has the courage to go into the restaurant. The entire place is empty when he gets there and Len is taken to a back table.

Len is so distracted by the smells and the menu and his own worries that he doesn't notice Barry until he's across from him.

“Hello again Len,” Barry says and Len stares up at the man who he'd poured his heart out to in the library.

“Oh shit,” Len says.

“Just play along. My father's men are rescuing your sister as we speak,” the Librarian, that Len now knows is Barry Allen, says sitting across from him.

“I..of course,” Len says keeping his voice even and head down. Barry probably intends to use her like Lewis does.

“Once she’s safe I’ll help you get settled in a new town,” Barry says and Len’s head shoots up.

“You’ll what?” Len asks not quite sure he heard correctly. This has to be some sick joke.

“I’ll help you move to a new town, start a new life, be whatever you want,” Barry says and Len grits his teeth to keep from crying again. Barry’s already seen him cry once.

“I don’t want your pity,” Len says standing up.

“No pity, just an apology. My father did not realize that you were being forced into the marriage and neither did I,” Barry says and Len retakes his seat as his sister Lisa runs in and into his arms.

“Lewis?” Len asks Barry and he gives a thin smile and makes a cutting motion over his throat with a shrug and all the tension leaves Len’s body. They’re free, they’re finally free from Lewis. Never again will they have to worry about Lewis hurting them. 

“Thank you,” Len says.

“Of course. My father and I are not evil, we would never force you into this marriage,” Barry says and hands Lisa a menu.

“Order whatever you want,” Barry says smiling at the sixteen year old who looks at Len who nods.

“So...I guess this is the last time I’ll be seeing you,” Len says and looks down. Now that he’s met Barry Allen he’s kind of interested in learning a little bit more about the man. Barry isn’t too bad to look at.

“You could stay in Central, get to know me and we could see where things go,” Barry says turning a little red in the face and looking down at the floor and kicking an imaginary piece of dirt. 

“I’d enjoy that a lot...if you want to that is,” Len says and Barry nods excitedly.

A few years later Lisa walks Len down the aisle towards Barry. 

This time he says “I do” without anyone making him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
